This application is based on Patent Application No. HEI 11-149053 filed in Japan, the content of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for processing data expressing a three-dimensional shape.
The present invention further relates to a method for mutually mapping data expressing a three-dimensional shape and data expressing another three-dimensional shape, or data expressing a three-dimensional shape and data expressing a two-dimensional shape.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, modeling by so-called model base in which a three-dimensional model prepared beforehand is modified to match data expressing a three-dimensional shape captured from a data input device, and substituting a two-dimensional image associated with a three-dimensional shape with another two-dimensional image are performed.
In these instances, three-dimensional shape data (three-dimensional shape) must be mapped to other three-dimensional shape data or a two-dimensional image. A plurality of pairs of correspondence points are specified between the data sets or images so as to map the data sets or images.
For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/665,623 which has been patented as U.S. Pat. No. 5,990,895 discloses a method of mapping easily understood by the user by specifying correspondence points on a two-dimensional image associated with a three-dimensional shape.
When correspondence points are specified, it is desirable to have a uniform distribution of the correspondence points in three-dimensional space. Conventionally, although proposals to simplify mapping, and proposals to reduce errors in the output result by specifying multiple correspondence points have been realized, proposals to distribute the correspondence points uniformly has not been realized, yet.
Therefore, there is a possibility that the correspondence points may be biased in part of the three-dimensional space. When there is a local bias of correspondence points, the errors in the output data become large.
Furthermore, when specifying correspondence points by displaying a three-dimensional shape or a two-dimensional image on a common display surface, a suitable practiced skill is required to specify ideal correspondence points because the difference in depth of the three-dimensional shape is difficult to perceive as the user attempts to specify the correspondence points uniformly.
In view of the previously described disadvantages, an object of the present invention is to allow correspondence points of two shapes to be easily specified to achieve uniformity when mapping a three-dimensional shape.
One aspect of the present invention is a method for mutually mapping a first three-dimensional shape and a second three-dimensional shape or a two-dimensional image by specifying a plurality of correspondence points in which the first three-dimensional shape is displayed on a display surface and indicators relating to the depth direction of the shape is displayed within the first three-dimensional shape, so that the indicators are to be used as guide markers of the positions of the correspondence points along a depth direction.
Another aspect of the present invention is a method for displaying a first two-dimensional image mapped to a first three-dimensional shape on a display surface, and displaying indicators relating to the depth direction of the first three-dimensional shape within the first two-dimensional image, and using the indicators as guide markers of the positions of the depth direction correspondence points.
In each of the aforesaid methods, each area between the indicators is displayed via mutually different display methods.
Still another aspect of the present invention is a method for displaying a first three-dimensional shape on a display surface and, when correspondence points have been specified in the first three-dimensional shape, determining the distance between those correspondence points and previously specified correspondence points, and issuing a warning when the determined distance is less than a predetermined value.
A further aspect of the present invention is a method for displaying a first three-dimensional shape and, when correspondence points have been specified in the first three-dimensional shape, displaying semitransparent spheres of fixed radius as the center of those correspondence points, and using these spheres as guide markers of the density of the correspondence points.
In this way, a user can simply specify uniform correspondence points within a three-dimensional space by displaying small area divisions based on the distance of the three-dimensional shape data in the depth direction. Furthermore, spheres displayed by a new specification are not mixed with previous spheres by displaying semitransparent spheres of fixed radius, and may be used as guide markers when specifying correspondence points.